


De aged tony stark

by Marvel_mars3



Category: MCU, avnegers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_mars3/pseuds/Marvel_mars3
Summary: Tony stark is deaged. The avengers learn something about his past.Completed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my wattpad @marissaweisenbach

It started off as a normal Friday night. The avengers were all in the family room for movie night. Tony came walked in the room balancing bowls of popcorn for the team. Clint and Steve were debating which Disney movie to watch tonight, Steve wanted Lilo and Stitch while  Clint was stuck between Tangled and Brave. Nat ignoring their bickering snuck to the tv and put on Alice in  Wonderland. Tony seated with his head on Wanda's lap, her fingers running through his soft locks, and his legs sprawled across Bucky. It is well know through the team that Tony has a cat like personality and craves affection, not that they mind, quite the opposite actually. It is especially enjoyed after a long mission to be an,e to come home and always have someone welcomed to cuddle. This was a rare day where Pepper and Rhodey were able to stay for movie night and not working. Half way through the movie, Tony and Rhodey resorted throwing popcorn and trying to catch it in their mouths. The team rolled their eyes at their childish antics but couldn't fight the small smile that threatened their lips. To sum it up, it is the most relaxed and happy the team has been in a while...... of course though, that never last long for our favorite hero's. After the movie finished and they were fighting over what to watch next and weather they were ordering pizza or Shawarma, a giant blast was hard from the behind them. The avengers, startled, all got in fighting stances. Tony, clint and Rhodey all holding bowl, Rhodey standing in front of Tony, Wanda and Loki with their hands flowing with graceful but deadly magic, Thor with mjolnir, vision hovering in the Air, Bruce looking a little green, and Nat and Bucky somehow each have a gun, don't ask how. In front of them stood a goddess dressed in black and dark blue with fog surrounding her almost protectively. 

"Hello Avengers" came her sultry voice.

“ Well shit” Clint muttered.


	2. Who’s she

The goddess looked between the avengers before her eyes landed on Tony. "Hello there" she cooed "you are a sweet little thing aren't you?" 

The team became defensive over their teammate and took a stance in front of him. Wanda and Loki finding out that their powers have been binded.

"Alright ma'am" came Steve's stern voice, "We don't want any trouble, why don't you just leave" 

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt you. No I am here to reveal the truth, the truth about tony Stark's past "

All the avengers looked at the goddess confused. When they turned to Tony for clarification, they found him staring wide eyes at the goddess, more pale then they've ever seen him. The goddess looked at Tony with sadness and understanding.

"They must know little one. It will be over soon my darling" we're her parting words before the fog eloped her before disappearing all together. When they looked back at Tony, they found a little boy with messy brown hair, striking brown doe eyes, and little dimples. The only thing truly verifying that it was their tony was the light glow beneath his now oversized shirt. 

"Well damn" was the only thing Clint can apparently come up with for all of this.


	3. Who are you?

The little boy looked at all of them with frightful eyes. He. Couldn't be older then 4.   
" your captain America, you say something" nat said as she pushed him forward. Steve sent her a glare before looking at the frightened tony. "Hey there sport" Steve said crouching down in front of the boy. Tony eyes grew more frightened as he stumbled back, breathing heavier with tears welding in his eyes. Steve freaking out tries to comfort he little companion, but Tony's panic only grew. Rhodey stepped forward pushing Steve back lightly before squatting by tony blocking the others from View.   
"Hey there kiddo. What's your name big guy?"tony peaked from his ha do his breathing slowing slight, seaming to perk up at being called big, "My names Tony Stark and I am 6 years old"he uttered with fake confidence " you know my daddy isn't going to pay ransom, he never does, so you can beat me already"   
The avengers, taken back by how clear he spoke and was taken back by what he said, as if you was just asking about the weather.   
"Tony, honey why do you think we would do that." Exclaimed Rhodey.  
"Well you kiddnapped me didn't you? And daddy always said that when Steve Rogers came back he would beat my ass" he said steady looking right in Rhodey's eyes.   
The team taken about once more. Steve looked the most shocked gaping at Tony like a fish. Rhodey lost for words had Natasha step in. 

"Hey kitten, we aren't going to hurt you, Steve isn't going to hurt you, and we didn't kidnap you. It's a long story but we are your family, you are in the future."

The avengers looked taken back by nat telling the truth. But Tony looked as if he was pondering before nodding as if it was the only thing that made sense. 

"Who are yours guys names?"They introduced   
themselves and their hero names to tony . WHOA your Bucky he said running to him. 

"Wow you have a metal arm, can I examine at it, I bet I can improve it for you?" The avengers all snickered while Bucky coiled and ruffled tiny Tony's hair. "Sure kid" he the. Turned to Thor and Loki have a en minute conversation about Asgard, Gods, and Magic before turning to Rhodey.

"Your my best-friend" tony exclaimed with a huge grin on his face! 

"Yeah little guy, and that woman over there is your future girlfriend"

Pepper smoked him blushing before smiling down at little Tony. "And that awkward guy over there is your science bro" Tony ran in front of Bruce and looked at Hume with big eyes. Bruce kneeled down and said hello to Tony. 

"Would you mind if I did a simple exam on you to make sure that you didn't get injured." 

Tony looked up at him with the most serious expression before saying "no shots"  
Bruce grinned before holding up bid hand seriously exclaiming "Scouts honor" 

"Can we do it here, I don't like Doctor offices"he said almost shot looking down which was a stark contrast to his behavior so far. Bruce nodded gently before reaching forward pulling up his shirt. The avengers couldn't help but gasp, Wanda and Peped cried out and having to look away. All along Toni's little body was bruises and scars. Bruce had to close his eyes and take deep breath before reopening his eyes. 

"Can you tell me what happened bud?"   
Tony looked at him with wet eyes before mumbling I make daddy angry. Steve had to step out the room years running down his face. Bucky stayed because it seemed the little guy took a liking with him along with Rhodey, Nat, and Pepper while the feast of the team stepped out of the room. Vision did so reluctantly, not wanting to leave his little creator. 

"Alright sweetie why don't we get you cleaned up" Bruce said softly.

" I've never seen the scars before, how haven't I seen the scars before"exclaimed Pepper  
"Stark makeup, that son of a bitch"Rhodey whispered to her.   
"Nat stepped forward with a fluffy towel, "Why don't we give you a bubble bath kitten"

"Dad said bubble baths are for babies, I'm not a baby, Stark men are made of iron." Rehearsed tony. Something dark passed through Nats eye before she said

"What Howard doesn't know won't hurt him, and I'll have you know I still take baths."  
"Really!"Toni gleamed 

While Nat and Tony left to get cleaned up the three reaming friends all looked at each other.  
" I think there's a lot we need to talk about"


	4. The truth

After Tony's bath Nat made some grilled cheese for dinner. With the team all around the table quietly enjoying their meal. Well most. When Steve took his food he went to leave before he was stopped by a little hand. 

"It's okay Cap, Aunty Nat told me that you would hurt me and the bad things Howard said about you were just more lies.”

Steve looked down at tony with joy and sadness in his eyes. Joy for Tony's acceptance but sadness in finding out just how far gone his friend was. After their meal, Pepper dress Tony up in little Iron man PJs. 

"Okay little kitten"Nat said softly. I have a feeling the goddess won't change you back until you tell us about what your da.. Howard did to you" 

Tony looked down focusing on his hands before slowly nodding. "Okay!" "What do you want to know" he said quietly looking around the group. Wanda spoke up first 

"When is the first time the monster hit you"she hissed.

"When I was one. He wanted me to learn another language, I already spoke fluent English and Italian, but he said it wasn't good enough, he wanted me to know Russian. When he went to test me on the words he gave me for the week, I failed. Instead of studying though, I went out and played with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. Mom and I also spent a day teaching the piano, I loved it. But daddy got angry and said that playing was for Babies and he slapped me."

The team was speechless for a few moments before Wanda crocked out 

"How many languages can you speak little love"

"English,Italian,Spanish,Russian,Romain, and German so far!”

The avengers were very impressed by his list of accomplishments  
that's impressive big guy Bruce smiled. 

"Let's just do a couple more" suggested Nat  
"I am sorry for asking this Tony but what is your worst memory, and your most painful."

The avengers became silent and stared at Little Tony who took a deep breath before answering. 

"My worst memory was when I was four, I just finished making the circuit board and went through all the press when my dad pulled me aside at home. I thought he was going to say he was proud of me, but instead he poured me a drink of that smelly stuff before declaring that I was a man and should start acting like one. He made me drink it. I hated it and spit it out. My eyes started to water and that made him even more mad. He kept making me drink it until I was fine. I got really sick though."

The avengers stayed silent. Wanda and pepper started crying. 

"My most painful is when he called me down to his lab after he came home from his last arctic trip. I thought he found you." He said pausing and looking over to Steve. 

"But when I went down there he was mad and drunk . He was saying how he needed to recreate the serum. He took one look at me before whipping his cup of scotch at me. Then he punched and kicked me, I knew I shouldn't scream. He then strapped me to the table and took off my cloths. He kept injecting me with painful liquid in needles. I don't know how much time past, but I think he thought ari was dead when he walked away. That was the most painful, he just walked away." Cried Tony. Little tears now running down his face. 

"Okay kitten, nat gently said. A contrast between the fury in her eyes. "I think that will do. Why don't you lay down and get some rest" 

Tony laid his head on Rhodey and went to sleep.   
"How could I have missed this" "I'm an assassin, I should've known" "he's my best friend" "I wish I knew" were heard muttered around the now sleeping child.

The next motioning Tony woke up remembering everything. He couldn't help but feel relieved and smile as his family all slept around him in a protective cocoon.


End file.
